GoAnimate: The Movie 2
Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City '' (formerly known as ''Mr. Keebler's Revenge or and simply referred to Go!Animate 2 and Go!Animate The Movie 2) is an upcoming American animated science-fiction/action comedy movie and the former sequel to the 2013 film Go!Animate The Movie that was planned to be released in Summer 2015 by 20th Century Fox in the United States and Sony Pictures Releasing internationally. According to the screenplay, it was originally titled Go!Animate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge, but was retitled Go!Animate The Movie 2 (or just Go!Animate 2 for short). The film was cancelled in 2016 due to HTML5 phasing out the Non-Business Themes on Go!Animate. On July 27th, 2018, it was announced that GoAnimate The Movie 2 will be back in production with an February 2019 release date. However, GoAnimate: Call of Duty is still unknown if it's also back in production. The video of the reveal can be found here. Production was cancelled since the date passed, and due to the amount of users quitting GoAnimate, the mass ban of under 18 users and the name change to Vyond, it was perminately shuttered. On October 29, 2019, it was announced it would be released as a TV only film for the new Vyond 4Life Network that would play movies every Friday. The film aired on Vyond 4Life Network on April 17, 2020 at night. Plot in the TV version is the same as the cancelled 2019 revival Plot Boris is here for revenge, who is now known as Boris Anderson. He's in search of the final object of a powerful Legend Sword. The awesome powerful Legend Sword makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film). When the entire city of New York City is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Go!Animate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Legend Sword and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The GoAnimate Masters'. Cast * Eric as Himself, Eric 1, and Boris * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter #1 * Caleb Elbourn as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi * Joey as Victor and Tom, Benson (Regular Show) * Kate as Jennifer * David as Jack (Jackashay), Stickguy #1, Caillou, and Tbone Animate * Zack as Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Simon as News Reporter #2 * Paul as Gary Johnson and ThatBluePandaGuy * Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Salli as Herself and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon * Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub * Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Himself and Eric's tired voice * Stephen as Steven * Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy * Steven as Canadian Scout Additional Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice * Professor as Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Barney the Dinosaur and Toon-sty * Princess as Stickgirl #1 * Callie as Catherina * Wise Guy as Rick Perry * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Microsoft Sam as Lucas Guy and Fat Stickguy * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 * Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple * Sam Katz as Taco * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 * Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 * Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 * Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Julie as Kayla, Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice * Audel LaRoque as Stickguy #4 * TigerMario2002: as Mr. Keebler's Assistant and Jed and Ed * Ivy as Kayla S. * David as Quade game Blogger C * Joey as Brendan Barney Broadcasting around the world EuroTV is broadcast on Israel. The series doesn't air on Call On TV. It airs on Vyond 4Life Network worldwide on Fridays. Music * GoAnimate Theme * Eric Nagler's Theme (''Howard The Duck reference'') * Be Ya Self - by Tarsha Vega (Credits) * Saje - Take Care of You Cancelled Sequel At the same time this movie was announced, another user named The FunEditor4 announced a possible, but unofficial, threequel to the 2013 film titled "[http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Go%21Animate:_Call_Of_Duty?venotify=created: GoAnimate: Call Of Duty]". Originally, it was going to be a war movie. However, with no script to work on and due to the low amunt of interest The FunEditor4 had with the Call Of Duty franchise, the film was immediately put on indefinite hiatus. It was later canceled due to the cancellation GoAnimate The Movie 2. Rarity/Home Video GoAnimate the Movie 2 came out as a home video exclusive bonus in the holiday season of 2017 to limited GoAnimate The Movie discs, but, there is only 500 in circulation, and people scalping it as much as possible, it is now worth a hundred thousand dollars, and one of the owners, BrianTheAlthorpGuy, will upload it to YouTube in 4K. Before that, Maddox121 tried to upload it to YouTube on his alt, but it wasn't verified, so he only had to put in 14 minutes of footage, which mostly consist of plot and action scenes. He had to cut out the logos, the traveling scene, and the credits, he later uploaded it to his main account, but it got copy righted, so he decided to upload it to Vimeo, but it had a 60 minute limit. Since Brian has licenses to all GoAnimate movies on YouTube, he will upload it. He said he will upload it on June 20, 2019, the same day Toy Story 4 was released, and he even made a fan made trailer for it. Return On July 27th, 2018, it was announced that GoAnimate The Movie 2 will be back in production with an February 2019 release date. However, GoAnimate: Call of Duty is still unknown if it's also back in production. Many GoAnimate fans are so happy that there will be a return of the sequel. The video of the reveal can be found here on YouTube. Website The website was published at the same day and it was created by Wix. The link to the site can be found here. Gallery Go animate the movie 2 official poster 2014 by c e studio-d6rddhi.png|First old teaser Go!Animate The Movie 2 - Official Poster (2015).png|Second old teaser Gatm2_poster.png|First new teaser Gatm2_poster_2.PNG|Second new teaser Gatm2 poster 3.jpg|Third new teaser Gatm2 banner.jpg|Banner Go animate 2 official title art promotional by c e studio-d7vyjm7.png|Old logo Go animate 2 new logo official title art promotional by c e studio-d7vyjm7.png|New logo Category:Movies Category:Cayby J Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Sequel Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Cancelled Movies Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Sony films Category:Sony Movies Category:Films